


You Make Me Feel Good

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Chandler/Joey, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Joey/Chandler - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, This is literally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Chandler and Joey make each other feel better.





	You Make Me Feel Good

Pairing: Chandler x Joey, Jondler, Choey

Plot: Or that one where Chandler hurts his lower back during football practice and Joey decides to give him a massage… With a little twist, that replaces the soreness in his back with a soreness in his ass.

Ages:  
Chandler: 19  
Joey: 17

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey left everything he was doing and drove to school when he got a call from Chandlers’ football coach telling him that his best friend, basically his brother, hurt his back during practice.

Chandler’s parents were in another state, visiting a relative of the Bing’s. And so they left Chandler in New York, since he had school he couldn’t go with them, which meant Joey stayed with him so he wouldn’t be alone in the house.

Everybody knew that Joey and Chandler were really close. They were always together, always over each other’s house, and there was always a awkward sexual tension between them two and everyone knew about it.

Joey always had a strong bond with the younger boy. Truth is, Joey always had a little crush on Chandler. He knew it was weird because they’ve know each other since they were babies, but he never told anybody about it.

He would wank to the thought of his younger boy’s mouth wrapped around him. He’d hump the pillow as if it was his younger friend. He would fantasize about him and Chandler.

And so when he got the phone call he started panicking. He knew that Chandler's is in pain he would seek Joey’s comfort. Chandler was quite infatuated by his older brother too.

To him, Chandler was always right. And Chandler knows what to do. He loved Chandler, a little more than he should, but that doesn’t matter, does it?

Once Chandler arrived to the school, he ran to the nurse’s office and knocked on the door. The nurse that was in her mid 20’s opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw Joey. You know, Joey was really handsome so a lot of women were constantly liking him

The older boy often came here, Chander was a clumsy boy and his parents got a lot of calls from the school saying that the boy was injured of some sort. But Joey would always pick him up anyway, because Chandler’s family was always so busy all the time.

Joey ignored the nurse and walked in to see his beautiful friend lying on his back on the examination table, his face not facing Chandler.

The older boy walked closer to his friend and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand earning a hum from Chandler, who knew exactly whose touch it was.

“Hey, baby, how’s your back?” He asked softly, carding his hands through Chandler’s light brown hair.

“It hurts a lot.” He cried and Joey bit his lip, hating the fact that his baby boy was in pain.

He raised Chandlers’ shirt and massages his stomach, an act he always did to soothe his friend, and looked at the nurse while doing so.

“What happened? And is he okay?” He asked worriedly, and the nurse smiled getting her notepad from her desk.

“Well, it says here that he was pushed to the ground during football practice and he wasn’t able to stand afterwards. The coach says there is no serious injuries, but he wanted to make sure that he was okay so we took him to the hospital and got an X-Ray, and thank goodness he had no fracture. You can go ahead and take him home and let him rest for a while.” She explained.

Joey nodded and placed his arms, one underneath Chandler's’ head and the other underneath his knees and he carried him bridal style then walked to the nurse, writing his name and signing on the notepad, confirming that he took Chandler home.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Joey’s neck, hiding his face in his friend's chest. “Joey.” Chandler said in pain, and the older boy bit his lip.

“It’s alright baby, you can bite me when you feel pain, relieve it.” And the younger boy cried, clinging to his friend.

The boys arrive to the car and Joey drove to Joey’s house, then carried Chandler to his room placing him on the bed while he went to get some painkillers for him.

“Can we cuddle please.” Chandler begged his older friend who couldn’t deny any of his requests.

He lied on the bed next to Chandler underneath the covers, and Chandler cuddled closer to Joey. The older boy wrapped his arm around Chandlers’ waist then gasped looking at his friend.

“Chandler what the fuck, why are you naked?” He asked confused.

“I’m feeling itchy and sweaty.” He whined, pouting.

And Chandler couldn’t be stubborn. Especially when Chandler is pouting and is widening his eyes, giving him the puppy look.

He sighed wrapping his hand again around Chandlers’ waist and running it up and down, massaging his lower back.

And it didn’t take long for Joey to feel something poking his thigh, his eyes widened and he looked at Chandler, who bit his lip in embarrassment.

The whole time, Joey still had his hand wrapped around Chandlers’ waist. The brown haired boy took his friend's hand and moved it closer to his hole. Joey retrieved his hand and Chandler frowned, embarrassed that he did such a thing. He thought that Joey liked him too.

“Chandler we can’t, I’m sorry but we’re best friends. I don’t want to ruin a good friendship.” He caressed his cheek, kissing the tip of his nose.

“But no one has to know about it. I care about you so much and you care about me, it won’t ruin our friendship. Please, Joey, I love you.” Chandler confessed tilting his head upwards and kissing his friend's lips. It took the older boy a few seconds to move his lips with Chandler’s but eventually he did.

He licked Chandlers’ bottom lip and the boy eagerly opened his mouth, letting Joey tongue roam inside of his mouth and massage his tongue.

Not breaking the kiss, Chandler fiddled with Joey’s jeans trying to unbutton them. The older boy helped him then slid them down his legs in a swift movement,

He took Joey’s shirt off, and they broke kiss only to reconnect their lips again after the shirt was thrown off the bed, completely forgotten on the floor.

Joey kissed the back of his brother’s ear, leaving a trail of kissed down his jawline, all the way to his collarbone, where he marked his territory.

Chandler moaned as his friend bit harshly on his soft milky skin leaving a red bruise that’ll turn blue later.

He licked a stripe from Chandlers’ bruise down to his nipple, lapping his tongue around it as he rubbed the other with his thumb and pointer, making Chandler squirm with pleasure.

Chandler ran his hand up and down, closer to his member, and the older boy got the hint, lickig the precum off of Joey’s dick.

He held Chandler's’ dick and opened his mouth, letting his tongue out, and tapping his dick on his tongue.

Joey licked the head, taking all of Chandler at once, surprised by how big his baby boy is.

He bobbed his head, and pushed Joey inside of his mouth as far as fe could, letting him tickle his gag reflex.

And he did so, he rolled Chandlers’ balls in his hand, massaging them.

The younger boy was in a hot mess. Trembling from bliss. He’s been craving the fell of his friend’s mouth around him for as far as he could remember.

And never has he thought that his best friend in the whole world take him, mark him, make him his in every way possible.

And the thought of that added more pressure to his throbbing member. “Joey please.” He moaned, wanted to feel Joey inside of him.

Joey freed his brother from his mouth and he pushed his finger inside of his mouth.

“I have lube.” Chandler said, biting his lip when Joey cocked his eyebrows, finger still in his mouth. “In the bedside drawer.”

Joey shook his head at the little devil laying on the bed. “And I thought you were an innocent little angel.” He said, kissing his cheek and opening the bedside drawer to get the bottle of lube.

He squirted a good amount of it on his finger to prep his younger friend. “No, I just need you. I don’t care if it hurts.” He whined and Joey nodded, lathering himself with a good amount of lube, trying to make it as painless as possible.

Once done, he pushed himself inside of Chandler slowly, Chandler closed his eyes and clenched his walls on his brother.

A scream of pain escaped Chandlers’ lips and Joey stopped moving, looking at Chandler worriedly, “Babe, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” He said softly and Chandler shook his head, wrapping his hands around his friend’s waist and pulling him further in.

Joey kept pushing himself until he was fully inside of Chandler. He pushed himself halfway out, then thrusted in.

He repeated his movement, each time thrusting faster and harder, till he hit that bundle of nerves inside of Chandler, making him scream of pleasure.

He hit Chandlers’ prostate over and over till the boy released his load over his stomach.

And at the sight of his friend releasing, Joey filled his brother all the way up, and slowed the pace of his thrusts. He removed himself from inside of Chandler, and licked the cum off his stomach.

Joey took Chandler’s lips with his and tangled them in a heated mess.

“Why didn’t we do this earlier?” He breathed, sending shivers down Chandlers’ spine.

The two boys cuddled all day, not even bothering to get up to take a bath, where they had another round.

And that was how the whole week was spent, full with sweet kisses, hot sex, and fear… Fear of not being able to be connected in that way ever again.


End file.
